


Skinchanger

by oursisthefury



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: The Stark's possess a special gift of being able to shift into a direwolf from the skin of one. Not many people know they possess this ability and the family makes no show to flaunt it. Sansa goes to explore the woods around her home as a wolf and she accidentally shows her ability to a strange girl. Interestingly enough, both are drawn to each other and they form a quick bond. A bond that will help them in what's to come...This started out as just an excuse to write Sansaery but then it developed into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa

She was running through the woods, her breath coming out in pants as she leapt over logs and rocks. Her paws danced over the terrain lightly and the scent of the forest filled her nose. She could smell the fear of the animals as she got closer, a rabbit darted out in front of her but she paid no mind to it, she wasn’t there to hunt. Sansa had lost Lady by her side, the wolf had decided that Sansa didn’t need any help and had went her own way. Overhead a squirrel chattered at her but she kept running. Now she could smell horses and the smell of sweat from the soldiers. Her eyes darted from entrance to entrance, deciding which one was best to slip into out of sight. As she neared, the horses began to stamp and whinny earning annoyance and confusion from the men around them, but still she slipped past all of them like a shadow.

Her wolf eyes locked on her target, Prince Joffrey. Once Sansa had been naive enough to think that Joffrey was capable of love and being kind, and would someday make her his, but that was all in the past. She had seen his true nature firsthand and was embarrassed that she hadn’t listened to Arya sooner. She had just thought her younger, wild sister was just being a brat who wanted to undermine her happiness by making her doubt the prince but instead, Arya had been right all along. Currently if she was to marry him or not was still up in the air. He had just visited Winterfell with King Robert and that visit had almost left one of the Stark wolves dead, leaving both parties very unhappy with each other. Her father had left ahead of Joffrey’s group with the King to go over kingly business, she supposed. Joffrey was supposed to be heading home too and she wanted to witness what he acted like when he was not around them, just to make a solid confirmation on his character.

Joffrey was at a table with his mother, Queen Cersei and also seated was Ser Jaime, which was odd to her because he was a kingsguard member and he shouldn’t have really been at the table. Tyrion Lannister had went back with the king, granted Sansa knew he couldn’t stand Joffrey or Cersei, and the two disliked the Imp just as much. Sansa was praying to the gods that she wouldn’t have to marry him, her wolf senses were sophisticated and she could tell Joffrey didn’t smell right. A rumor had circulated that Joffrey was born of incest (the rumor was spread by Stannis Baratheon) and she could smell that on him. He didn’t look at all like his supposed “father”, he looked like Cersei and Jaime, and that made her skin crawl. 

“I don’t know why we had to visit those stupid Starks.” Joffrey started to say and her ears perked up and she slunk closer, hidden behind the trees. “They’re savages, the lot of them. There’s no way I’m marrying that stupid wolf bitch.” He spat, taking a sip from his goblet. She couldn’t stop the growl that passed through her lips, her nose crinkled with distaste at his words. Although her growl was low, Ser Jaime turned to look as she ducked behind the foliage. He squinted at her spot while the others watched him and then he turned back to join the conversation. “Your father likes them and they make good allies, being the head of the north really.” Ser Jaime commented smartly. “Yes, but the family is so insufferable.” Cersei complained, her face in an ugly frown. “Robert just loves classless people. Ned Stark is a real bore.” “And those wolves, they should all be killed, those damn beasts.” Joffrey snapped. “That one was going to attack me and it’s still alive.” “I’ll have to speak to Robert later about them, as if he really would want one of those at King’s Landing.” His mother echoed his displeasure. “I’ll have Lady Sansa kill her wolf if she marries me.” Joffrey declared proudly. Sansa didn’t like how he said “lady”, it sounded like a mockery. Ser Jaime snorted. “Those wolves are attached to each child, she wouldn’t willingly kill it, not even for you.” He quipped. “Are you saying ou-” Cersei stopped and caught herself in anger. “Are you saying my son is worth less than a filthy beast?” She snarled. “No, but-” Sansa didn’t get to hear what Jaime said next because she was already gone, she had heard enough. She left the squabbling Lannister’s to continue squabbling amongst themselves, if she heard anymore, she might kill one of them. They dared to insult her family when they acted like so and had no good values of their own?

Sansa needed to cool her head, Joffrey’s true nature was the same no matter what setting he was in. She hated him. She hated that whole family. There was no way she’d marry that incestuous thing back there. Her paws crunched over sticks as she ran through the forest again, she knew what spot she wanted to go to and thankfully it was far from the Lannister’s. The forest became blurred as she ran faster, the trees flashed by her like distant memories and the wind whistled through her red fur. Where she was running to was lost deep within the woods and the roads were scarce which made it ideal for running around in without encountering a hunter who maybe wanted to add a direwolf to his collection, not that a hunter could strike her down right away, but it still didn’t hurt to be careful. 

Contrary to its name, Winterfell wasn’t located in that cold of an area. The summers were lush and green, the weather reaching high temperatures and the winters weren’t very harsh at all. It used to have harsher winters but times had changed and they were continuing to change. Sansa leapt over a small hill, she was nearing the clearing, which meant her destination wasn’t far away. She stopped short though when she heard voices and laughter. Since when are there people out here? She thought as she slunk to go peek out at the clearing. She peered out and saw a gorgeous setting before her, the spread was clearly meant to be a picnic but it looked fit for a king. A huge gold blanket was lain across the green grass with a pattern of ornate flowers, primarily roses, and it was covered in plush, satin pillows. There were baskets surrounding the blanket that were filled with food and food was scattered on the blanket, sitting on fine pieces of china. She saw and could smell the richness of each dish, there were dishes of finely roasted meats, greens, bubbling drinks, bottles of fine wines, and dishes of delectable desserts. Her mouth watered at the sight of lemon cakes, her favorite and she saw two fine horses tied to the trees a little bit away from the picnic, one black one bore a stag covering beneath its saddle, a symbol that could only be attributed to House Baratheon and the other, a white steed, bore a sigil of golden rose, a house that Sansa much to her embarrassment, did not not recognize.  
There were two men sitting on the blanket, propped up on several pillows, laughing together as they shared goblets of fine red wine. Both of them were very handsome and young, Sansa noted, one had dark hair with a dark beard and he had a crown of antlers adorned upon his head. Sansa thought it was safe to assume that he was Renly Baratheon, the younger brother of Stannis and Robert Baratheon, known to be the most pleasant and handsome of the three brothers although it struck her as odd that he was wearing a crown, was he planning on challenging his brothers rule? Then again, Robert hadn’t been in the best of health when he had been there and there were rumors circling of his decline, which wasn’t helped by the man’s constant drinking and diet. No man was invincible, she supposed and people were already looking to claim his throne. 

The other man of the unnamed house was clean shaven with curly blond hair and his eyes sparkled. She watched as the two men shared a passionate kiss and then as Renly laid down, looking up at the sky, his lover fed him grapes from a cheese plate. It certainly looked like a scene out of a fairytale and she found that her heart swelled with jealousy, she wanted to be happy like them, not having a threat of marriage to Joffrey looming over her head. Sansa couldn’t resist going to grab a lemon cake (they looked so appetizing) and she circled around looking for a good vantage point. There was a plate near Renly, just sitting a foot away from him and she saw her chance. She leapt out, landing lightly on her feet and she crept towards the plate. The one man saw her and gaped in shock, “Renly!” He cried, “Get up!” and Renly sat up in confusion. “What is it, Loras?” He asked, concerned. Ah, Loras, so that was his name. “Look, a wolf.” Loras pointed and he said it so unsurely that Sansa supposed they didn’t have wolves where he came from especially not wolf that looked like she did. “What the?” Renly saw her and then he scrambled closer to Loras when he saw her size. “I’ll kill it.” Loras declared, grabbing a sword next to him and attempting to get to his feet. “No- wait, we should see what it wants.” Renly told him, tugging him back down gently. Loras frowned but he remained sitting, the sword still remained gripped in his hand. “Would you really kill that beautiful creature?” Renly laughed. “It’s just watching us, that’s all. It’s not growling.”

Sansa hesitated a bit more before darting forward and grabbing a lemon cake delicately in her jaws. Loras looked affronted when she did so but Renly just laughed goodnaturedly and as she ran away, she saw them watching her as she disappeared into the woods. Her mother would have fainted on the spot if she knew that her oldest daughter, the more ladylike of the two, had just stolen from another family. This was something Arya would be caught doing, not Sansa, but something about being a wolf made her more daring, more wild, than she was as a person. The lemon cake was delicious and she almost regretted not chasing them away and eating all of the cakes herself. That would be especially wicked of her. She wondered what Lord Renly was doing there anyways, so close to Winterfell, with whoever Loras was supposed to be. 

Finally, she came to her destination, a shimmering lake where she liked to swim, away from civilization. Hardly anyone came there, she doubted that many knew it was there although Renly and Loras had found their way to that clearing… She didn’t sense anyone else there and she peered around just in case, squinting and listening for any intruders. All she heard was the rustling of leaves, the chirping of birds; all she smelled was the scent of flowers, nearby animals and she only saw an empty forest. The water rippled and the sandy bank felt nice under her paws. Sansa let out a relaxed sigh, rolling her shoulders and the wolf skin slipped right off. She was human again with long fiery hair and soft skin, free of fur. Granted, she was supposed to be wearing clothes under her wolf skin but something about doing that felt uncomfortable, there were too many layers over her and the skin just didn’t seem to meld as well as it should. Besides she was only out there for a romp, not expecting to run into anyone and she could quietly sneak into her room when she went home. All the Starks had this ability to be a skinchanger, to be a wolf, even Jon Snow, he was a bastard but a Stark all the same much to her mother’s insistence that he was nothing of the sort.

It was said that only Stark’s possessed this gift (but an ancient tale said that a very strong willed person could learn) and very few people knew that they had this ability. Her father had cautioned them not to make a big show of it and let stories be stories although he still taught them how to do it. The family possessed skins from direwolves that were handed down through many generations, each skin had been acquired when the wolf had passed, and although old, showed minimal wear and tear. It was said the old god’s had let this ability come to pass and she was unsure of how many special skin’s her family actually had in storage. Even her mother who was not in blood a Stark, had been granted the gift when she married a Stark. Each of the Stark children were given a skin of their own to keep and learn how to master. The skins could be worn as a cloak or draped over the body, with the wolf head adorned on their own head. Sansa had a light grey speckled skin, interestingly enough, the fur color did not determine what fur the wearer had as a wolf, that was determined by the person themselves. Sansa had fur like fire, Robb had auburn fur, Arya had brown fur, Bran had brown fur, Rickon had dirty blonde fur and Jon had black fur. As a wolf, your eyes stayed the same but Jon was different, when he was a wolf, his eyes glowed like fire.

Her first time learning it had not been easy, it didn’t make sense to her how to meld so easily. Her father had shown her how but he had shifted so easily. She couldn’t get her mind to think like a wolf, she could only think like a lady. She became frustrated, she could learn about anything but that. Watching her older brothers do it had been even more infuriating, but in the end, she had gotten it and now she was an expert at it. Melding left its mark on you for sure, it connected you more with nature and the old god’s and it made you stronger, something Theon (her father’s ward) was hardly able to hide his jealousy of, but it also made you more animal, more feral in some cases. She saw how Theon looked at Robb’s power longingly, he had trouble fitting in with the family and he seemed to really want to have that ability. The Greyjoy did hold a distaste for the direwolves they had as pets which she found odd. It was good fortune that they stumbled upon those wolf pups when they did, it seemed fated, one for each Stark child and the bond between each wolf and their master was great.

She hugged the fur around her body briefly, usually when skinchangers shifted back, they were standing on their two feet again, not on all fours, and then she let the fur float to the ground. Sansa turned to step into the cool water, her toe was barely above the water when she heard a crunch behind her and she turned, startled, to see a young woman approaching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa gasped, in horror and embarrassment, her cheeks burning as she scrambled to grab the cloak and wrap it around her nakedness. “Oh, sorry!” The young woman said, sounding apologetic actually and she halted in her footsteps. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to know how you did that.” She sounded in awe and Sansa realized she meant how she became a girl after she had been a wolf. “I- I don’t know what you mean.” Sansa retorted a bit too defensively, clutching her fur tightly. The young woman looked nice enough though, she was about Sansa’s age with long light brown hair, a pretty face, doe-like brown eyes and she was dressed in a light blue gown. Just because she was pretty didn’t mean Sansa was going to trust her right away.

“Oh, of course, how silly of me.” The young woman shook her head and laughed. “You wouldn’t be telling me anything, you don’t even know me.” “That’s right, I don’t.” Sansa echoed her, holding her head high. She looked over at the girl distrustfully and the stranger frowned sadly. “Maybe if I introduce myself properly, we can get off to a new start?” The woman suggested hopefully and Sansa nodded her head unsurely. She didn’t sense anyone else around although she had missed this stranger in the first place but she could easily flee if the situation seemed off. “Well, I’m Margaery of House Tyrell, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Margaery introduced herself easily, the words flowing like honey from her mouth. Sansa sensed that she wasn’t lying about who she was and she found herself more at ease. “I’m Sansa of House Stark.” Sansa hoped her voice didn’t waver, strong introductions were always key. “Pleasure to meet you as well.” She nodded towards Margaery who beamed. “A Stark, huh? You’re one of the key houses in the North.” Margaery commented. “Do all of the Stark’s possess your ability?” She was perceptive, Sansa had to give her that, before she could reply, Margaery had cut her off again. “I’m sorry, but you just looked like a goddess, first you were a lovely red wolf and then you became a lovely young woman.” She gushed and Sansa blushed shyly. “It seemed like something from a fairytale, happening right in front of me. I just couldn’t keep away, I had to know more about you.”

“Thank you, you are much too kind.” Sansa said blushingly. “And yes, all Stark’s do have the ability to shift into a wolf.” She replied and Margaery’s eyes lit up with awe. “How exciting!” She declared, clasping her hands together. “We don’t have anything like that at Highgarden.” She sounded jealous. Highgarden. Hm, she had seemed like a southerner. “What are you doing away from Highgarden?” Sansa wondered. “Just visiting nearby lands.” The Tyrell replied but from the way her mouth twisted, Sansa knew that wasn’t entirely true. “I see.” Sansa remarked and she was intrigued by the lie, this girl wasn’t as sweet as she appeared, she could also be deceptive and she had to wonder if Margaery wasn’t playing her all together. “What are you doing out here alone? Where’s your family?” “My father and grandmother are at Highgarden, I came with my brother and another.” Margaery twirled her hair. “I decided I would go do some exploring, my horse is nearby and my camp isn’t far.” Sansa nodded. “My turn, Sansa.” Margaery smiled and Sansa felt her heart flutter when the other said her name, a feeling she wasn’t used to. “What are you doing out here alone?” She posed the same question that the Stark had asked. Sansa returned the smile. “I was just exploring and I was going to go for a swim, when you interrupted me.” She teased playfully. “Don’t let me stop you, you can still go for a swim.” Margaery winked at her and Sansa felt a blush creep onto her face once more. “I- er, I couldn’t possibly…” Sansa stuttered, looking away. This girl really knew how to catch her off guard. “Nonsense!” The brunette tutted. “Here, I’ll join you.” She started to slide off the sleeves of her dress. Sansa gaped. “No, you don’t have to do that.” She shrilled, waving for Margaery to stop doing what she was currently doing. Margaery just laughed at her reaction. “But I want to, I’ve already seen you naked.” She pointed out bluntly. “It’s only fair if you get to see me.”

Sansa looked away as the light blue dress slid to the ground, holding a hand in front of her face to shield her eyes. She hadn’t ever met a girl so daring besides Ygritte, Jon’s wildling friend and Arya, of course, but she was only a child. She heard Margaery laughing again and she heard her approach with light footsteps, the Tyrell gently took Sansa’s hand in hers and pulled it down. “No need to hide your face, darling.” She purred. “There’s nothing wrong with us seeing each other undressed.” Sansa took a deep breath and looked, letting her wolf fur fall to the ground as Margaery held her hand. Margaery truly was lovely, enchanting really, and Sansa was unable to look away. Margaery smiled coyly and with Sansa’s hand still clutched in hers, she pulled her into the cool blue water. 

Margaery let out a gasp at the coolness of the water, her fingers slipping out of Sansa’s own and Sansa stifled a giggle. “You didn’t warn me that the water was going to be this cold.” She shivered as she sank down to her shoulders, her long hair flowing against the current. “You didn’t ask.” Sansa smirked, sinking down as well. “Are you laughing at me?” Margaery asked in mock offense, arching an eyebrow and Sansa let out a squeal as the other woman splashed her with water. “That’s not very ladylike.” Sansa pointed out as she pushed the wet hair out of her eyes. “I’m not much of a lady.” Margaery shrugged. Sansa could imagine how appalled her mother would be if she found out what her oldest daughter was up to. She wouldn’t even be able to share this with Jeyne, the poor girl was much too meek, she’d probably get all flustered. Sansa was unsure of how long they stayed in that water, making idle chatter, but she found herself wishing it could’ve been forever.

“I want you to meet my brother.” Margaery said as she pulled her dress back on and Sansa wrapped the cloak around herself once more. “I don’t have any clothes.” Sansa stated, a little embarrassed that she didn’t. “But I do. I have some in my saddle bag.” Margaery said. “Last time I was out here, I ripped one of my dresses to shreds, I didn’t want to be caught looking dreadful by anyone, so I brought a spare. We’re about the same build although you do have me beaten height wise but it should suit you just fine, stay there, I’ll get my horse.” She ran off before Sansa could even get a word in. Margaery was different from what she was used to and Sansa really could get used to having her around, although she didn’t know how long the other would be in the north for.

The brunette soon returned with a sand colored mare which nickered uneasily as Margaery led it up to Sansa. Animals could always tell when a wolf was nearby and shifters made them very uneasy. Margaery calmed the beast with a gentle whisper and by patting its neck and nose gently. She then went around and pulled a beautiful light green gown, similar to the blue one she was wearing, from the saddle bag and presented it to Sansa. “This is much too nice…” Sansa tried to refuse it but Margaery would not take no for answer and so she reluctantly put it on. “You look absolutely beautiful!” Margaery exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together, when Sansa had gotten everything situated, she fastened the wolf skin from a clasp around her neck and looked over the outfit to see if it looked good. “Thank you, Margaery.” She nodded towards the other woman as she felt out the dress. “No, thank you, Sansa, for the lovely time.” Margaery said sincerely. “Now climb up.” She motioned for Sansa to follow her atop her horse. The horse stamped, Margaery kept it steady, offering Sansa a hand to pull her up on the horse. Sansa clambered upon the horse and she held tight around Margaery’s waist as the other readied the horse to run. “My brother should be close, unless he moved, which is doubtful.” Margaery commented sounding amused as she prodded the horse to move. The Stark couldn’t help but notice that they were heading in the same direction from where she had taken that lemon cake.

Margaery rode fast unlike a proper lady and she rode with confidence and determination. Sansa was jealous of the other girl’s confidence and her persistence. As they entered the clearing, Margaery halted her mare right in front of where the two men from earlier were still lounging. At first they both looked startled but then looks of recognition crossed across their faces and as Margaery tied her horse next to theirs, they relaxed. “You haven’t moved.” Margaery commented with a smirk across her pretty face as she and Sansa walked over to the two. “Why would we? It’s lovely here.” Renly commented lazily. “Who’s this?” He asked directing his attention to Sansa. “This is Sansa Stark.” Margaery introduced her before she could say anything. “This is my brother, Loras.” She nodded towards the young man with the curly hair. Sansa did have to say they looked like siblings and now she knew what house his sigil was from. “And I’m Loras’ lover, Renly Baratheon.” Renly introduced himself so brazenly and Loras rolled his eyes as the Baratheon pulled him in closer for flare and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be related to Ned Stark?” Renly asked and Sansa nodded. “Yes, he’s my father. Have you met?” She questioned curiously. “Met would be an understatement.” The man snorted. “There was a time he and Robert were attached at the hip.” Interestingly enough, Sansa sensed a hint of resentment in his voice. “I take it Winterfell is just around here?” He continued. “Yes, it’s not far.” Sansa replied and she guessed that he was going to ask about her father so she beat him to it. “My father left with King Robert a few days earlier.” “Hmm. Some things never change.” The Baratheon smirked. “So what did you two get up to?” Margaery wondered, crouching down to steal some grapes from a plate of fruit. “Sansa and I went swimming.” She smiled and it sounded like she was boasting, as she popped the grapes in her mouth. “A wolf came up to us. A big wolf.” Loras blurted out, finally speaking. “It was huge and red.” When he mentioned the wolf being red, Margaery turned to look over at Sansa with a raised eyebrow, who tried to keep a straight face. “And it stole a lemon cake from us.” He sounded so angered by the fact that a wolf had the nerve, the audacity, to steal this lemon cake from him and Renly. His sister burst out in giggles and Sansa blushed beet red, she didn’t think she’d have to own up to that theft. “What’s so funny?” Loras demanded, getting annoyed at the reaction they had given him and the fact that he was being left out of the joke. Arguably he seemed to be more short tempered than his sister. “That wolf you saw….” Sansa trailed off and Renly and Loras looked at her curiously (although Loras still looked a bit bothered). “That wolf was me.”

“You?” Loras was shocked. Sansa could see him trying to make sense of it but coming up with nothing. “I don’t understand. Are you just trying to trick me?” He asked crossly. “It’s true.” Margaery told him. “I’ve seen her do it.” Loras studied his sister for a minute, perhaps seeing if she was telling the truth. “Then show us.” He said a little snappishly. “I will.” Sansa said and she backed up so they could all get a good look. Renly didn’t look like he doubted her (she got the impression he had seen someone do it before, perhaps her father) but Loras sure did. Sansa reached behind her dress and flipped the wolf head out from behind her back and pulled it onto her head like a hood, and then she took a breath and shifted. Margaery’s eyes were filled with wonder and her mouth made a perfect ‘o’ when Sansa turned. Loras looked just as amazed as his sister and even Renly looked impressed. Sansa sniffed the air and her ears pricked up when she heard the sound of an animal running towards them, but then she relaxed when she recognized the scent. Lady burst out into the clearing spooking the horses and she ran over to Sansa, staring at the other people there with distrust. “Another wolf?” Loras marveled. Margaery looked at Lady curiously, possibly thinking that the wolf was one of Sansa’s siblings. Sansa shifted back easily and she ran her hands thru Lady’s thick fur while the others watched her.

“This is my pet direwolf, Lady.” Sansa clarified to the group. “You have a pet direwolf and you’re a direwolf?” Margaery sounded so amazed. “You get more and more interesting as the day goes on, Sansa.” She grinned. “May I pet her?” She asked approaching the two. Lady bristled under Sansa’s touch, the wolf seemed to still be jumpy from the incident with the Lannister’s. Lady was certainly laid back in comparison to her siblings, she certainly wasn’t anything like Shaggydog who would try to bite your face off if you looked at him funny. “It’s okay, Lady.” She told the wolf as Margaery approached and the wolf relaxed. Margaery looked pleased as she began to pet Lady, even crouching in front of the wolf’s face and giving her chin scratches. “She’s beautiful.” The brunette commented. “But not as beautiful as you, Sansa.” She gave Sansa a flirtatious wink and Sansa felt her pulse rising. “Should we leave you two alone?” Loras teased his sister as he came over to pet Lady too and Margaery gave him a playful shove. 

“So all the Stark’s can change?” Renly asked and Sansa nodded. “I’ve seen your father do it on rare occasions and he was always really secretive about it. I suppose you wouldn’t want people trying to take that ability from you.” The Baratheon surmised. “Do all your siblings have direwolves?” Loras asked her. “That’s right. Their mother had been killed by a stag. My brother, Bran, wanted to keep them but my father and his ward, Theon, were against it. Until my other brother, Jon, pointed out that it seemed the Stark children were fated to have these wolves and so now we all have one.” Sansa explained. “You can meet them all and my family if you want.” She offered with a smile. “I can lead you there.” Why did I just invite them over? This was unlike her to invite some people over that she barely knew to her home, but somehow she just felt comfortable around them. “That would be fun!” Margaery enthused. “I’d love to get to know some more people around here especially your family.” Loras and Renly nodded their support. Sansa wondered if her mother would be happy to have guests so soon after the Lannister’s. She figured she could worry about that afterwards. “Let’s pack this stuff up first.” The Tyrell girl said motioning to the picnic. “And then we can head back to camp to figure out a plan.” She stated while grabbing some pillows and so everyone began to clean up while Lady watched them with mild interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Sansa as being 16/17 so everyone's a bit older. Also Sansa is totally flaunting her ability, oops.

**Author's Note:**

> All the places are relatively close together because that's just how I see when it when I think about the people. Also no one in this AU really cares about who people date/marry but incest still is a big no.


End file.
